Desde la Sombra de Noxus
by leinahtan
Summary: Desde jóvenes la vida en Noxus es dura. Pocos logran llegar a ser jóvenes. La pobreza y el hambre son lo que mas abundan en las calles de Noxus. Aprender a sobrevivir es la mejor arma que puede tener el jóven ladrón
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo de una de las tres espadas más peligrosas de valoran es el mayor de los misterios. A los ojos de cualquiera un insignificante sujeto. Para los que lo conocen uno de los más grandes espadachines de la casa Du Couteau y de la élite Carmesí.

— Muévete vamos. —

Corriendo ambos adolecentes cargaban consigo frutas y verduras. Corriendo entre muros y callejones logran despistar a sus perseguidores.

Bajando en lo más profundo de la ciudad ambos jóvenes al fin se sentían seguros. Bajando las especies uno comenta. — No a salido tan mal. —

— Lo has arruinado como siempre. —

— Vamos, no hubieron tantos como otras veces. —

— Quizás por que no es oro o por que solamente robamos en el mercado. —

— Quizás no sea oro pero esto si se puede comer. — arrojando una manzana hacia el otro chico.

Ilustrando la manzana en su andrajosa ropa este la muerde. Con manzana en mano este señala con su dedo a su compañero. — Intenta de tomar las manzanas verdes. Las rojas son muy harinosas. —

— Estamos en Noxus. Lo más fresco que puedes encontrar sería carne de perro o gato en las carnicerías. Y no te puedo asegurar si son chuchos de verdad. —

Dando otro mordisco a la manzana este guarda silencio. Tirándose a un sillón viejo y agujereado pregunta. — ¿tenemos algo de dinero? —

— En tu tracero. — le respondió el muchacho.

Sin levantarse del sillón este mete la mano debajo. Rasguñando su mano con trozos de madera este toma la bolsa que había debajo. Abriendo la bolsa observa el botín.

— Tenemos una moneda de oro con, cinco de plata y más de cien de bronce. —

— Te puede alcanzar para comprar un cerdo. —

— ¿para que quiero yo un cerdo? —

— Podríamos abrir una granja de cerdos en Noxus. —

— Claro. Para tener que empezar a regalar los cerdos a esos soldados y que no paguen nada. Mala idea. —

— Vamos, ayudame con esto. Supongo que tienes alguna idea ¿o no? —

Pensando el muchacho le da otro mordisco a la manzana. Al tragar este le responde. — Juntemos más y veremos después para que nos sirve. —

— Estaba pensando en conseguir algún trabajo en las granjas. —

— En donde siempre necesitan trabajadores es en las minas de Sal y de carbón. Pero no como minero. Más probable que termines como un prisionero que como trabajador. —

— Si soy Noxiano... No creo que haya probabilidad de ser prisionero de nuestra propia nacion... ¿cierto? —

Callado el jóven termina de comer su manzana. — Dame otra. —

El muchacho sacando otra manzana de la bolsa este la arroja hacia el. Lustrando la manzana este le da un mordisco. — creo que no volveremos al mercado en un buen tiempo. —

— En eso tienes razón. A veces pienso que si nos hubiéramos unido al ejercito de Noxus tendríamos mejores vidas. —

— Sólo serias otro mas que enfrenta a los Demacianos y Jonianos. Ni siquiera se si los Yordles de Vandle están con o contra de Noxus. —

— Como lo dices parece que no tienes muchos planes para tu futuro.—

— quien dice que después de esto tenemos futuro. Se realista. Somos Noxiano, si salimos de las paredes de Noxus seremos enemigos de cualquiera que nos encuentre. Incluso otros Noxianos. —

— Noxus no es nada. Somos jóvenes el mundo es nuestro. —

El sacando la moneda de oro de la bolsa empieza a lanzarla al aire. Atrapando la moneda este le responde. — Lo único que quiero en este momento sería comer algo que no sean manzanas o cosas estropeadas por tu incapacidad. —

— Empieza a cocinar tu entonces. —

Metiendo la moneda en la bolsa se levanta del sillón. — Comamos algo de verdad. Tampoco se cocinar. —

Sonriendo este dice que no con la cabeza. Partiendo detrás del muchacho empiezan a salir de las cloacas hasta la calle principal de la ciudad. A rostros descubiertos ambos ladrones caminan de tienda en tienda para ver las novedades.

— ¿Viste eso? —

— ¿que cosa? —

Señalando una caravana estos comienzan a pensar un momento. El más serio bajo la mano de su animado compañero. — No son simples mercaderes. — tirando de la ropa de este ambos llegan a un bar de la ciudad.

Pasando por encima de un ebrio ambos jóvenes se sientan en una mesa desocupada. Llegando una moza. — ¿que le puedo servir caballeros? —

Sonriendo ante la presencia de la dama el jóven le responde. — Traiganos la mejor comida que tengan. De preferencia quisiéramos pagar de inmediato. —

Ella dejando la carta sobre la mesa muestra el menú a ambos jóvenes. Mirando los precios el jóven nota a su compañero mirando las grandes virtudes de la dama. — Creo que Kavi está mirando algo más que los precios. — este pateando bajo la mesa a su colega empieza a toser diciendo.

— Quisiera un filete y de acompañamiento una ensalada. —

— Enseguida ¿Y usted señor? —

El jóven parecía pensativo. Mirando los precios de los almuerzos empieza a sacar cuenta de lo que tenía. Mirando el precio del filete que había pedido su amigo cierra la carta con lo cual le responde. — Quisiera pescado y de acompañamiento unas patatas. —

Ella inclinándose se retira. Kavi riendo le responde a su amigo. — Creo que le guste a la chica. —

— Sigue soñando. Ni tu madre te quiere. —

— A ti tampoco te quiere por eso te abandono cuando eras niño. —

— Eso me da igual. Tampoco me interesa eso. —

— Vaya que eres frío. Pensaría que te ibas a enojar con eso. —

— No me enojo por cosas insignificantes como tú. —

— Ja. Lo dices como si fueras de lo más grande. —

— Soy mejor que tú en todo momento. —

Kavi molesto por lo dicho se levanta la manga de su brazo. Colocando su brazo encima de la mesa su compañero hace lo mismo que el. Empezando el pulso ambos jóvenes tenían la misma fuerza. Llegando la moza con la comida observa ambos jóvenes en aquel duelo. — Eh... Su comida. — Dijo ella. De inmediato ambos jóvenes sueltan sus manos a lo cual Kavi dice. — Soy mejor que tú. —

— Ni lo sueñes. — mirando a la moza un momento el jóven le dice. — quisiera la cuenta. —

— Claro. En un momento joven. —

Ella caminando hacia la barra

Mientras comían el jóven toma un frasco con jugo limón vierte en su pescado aquel líquido sobre el pescado este empieza a comerlo. Kavi con una cuchilla corta su filete. Sazonando la ensalada con el mismo jugo de limón ambos comen algo antes que llegará la moza.

Con la cuenta en mano está la coloca encima de la mesa.

— Guarda el cambio. — Dijo el jóven. Entregando sólo una moneda de oro.

— Gracias. Disfruten de su comida. — Dijo la chica.

Kavi mirando la cuenta abre los ojos de cuánto había salido. — mira. Eso si que es sorprendente. El pescado vale como cerca de cincuenta monedas de plata en cuanto el filete vale solo veinte. —

El jóven riendo le responde. — Lo mejor para el mejor. —

Kavi se comiendo callado y molesto su filete.

Mientras comían sienten como algo se acercaba al bar. Volteando un momento miran como unos soldados de Noxus entraban casi gritando al bar. De un momento a otro el bar se llenaba. Al final de todos los soldados un gran sujeto entraba. Mirando a su alrededor nota a los dos jóvenes comiendo.

— Fuera de aquí niños. Está mesa es mía. — tomando de la cabeza al joven este la pone contra el pescando. Haciéndolo para atrás este lo bota de su silla.

Sentándose este sube los pies a la mesa sobre la comida del otro. — Vamos muñeca, quiero una cerveza. — Dijo el que parecía ser el comandante.

Saliendo ambos jóvenes del bar el jóven cerraba su puño con fuerza mientras que Kavi los miraba con cierto odio.

— No debiste pagar antes de comer. —

— Lo mismo pienso. —

— ¿Ahora que vas hacer? —

— No podemos hacer nada. Noxus va de mal en peor. —

— volvamos a casa será mejor. —

Caminando ambos jóvenes transitan sobre las calles de la ciudad. Pasando de pasaje en pasaje llegan hasta el barrio de la piedad.

El fuerte olor de los callejones provenían de algunos cadáveres en descomposición que dejaban. El barrio poblado por pobres y canallas, entrando a una casa abandonada ambos jóvenes se preparan para dormir. — Algún día avandonaremos estas calles. —

— Algún día. Descansa Talon.


	2. Chapter 2

Con una daga en la mano Talon se acercaba lentamente hacia la esquina de una calle. Mirando desde la Sombra quienes se acercaban este la esconde. Mirando a su compañero el cual hacia lo mismo. Pasando por la oscuridad de las calles logran llegar al camino principal de Noxus, los cuales eran iluminados por escasos faroles. Pocos transitaban su calle. En cada esquina se veían los ojos acechando a cualquiera que pudiese pasar por aquel camino.

— ¿que hacemos aquí? — pregunto Kavi.

Talon levantando su mano se queda en la esquina callado. Mirando hacia la otra esquina a un bandolero también a la espera de una víctima. Al bajar la mano este inmediatamente corre hacia aquella esquina donde aquel bandolero estaba. Poniendo la cuchilla sobre el cuello de este dice de inmediato. — Registrado y quítate su arma. —

Kavi sacando del los bolsillos del ladrón una pistola y una bolsa empieza a correr dejando a Talon con aquel delincuente. Empujándolo al suelo este toma una botella de vidrio. Al reventarla en la cabeza de aquel bandolero este empieza la huida.

Llegando al punto de encuentro Talon observa a su compañero apreciando el arma. — ¿cuanto crees que valga? —

El mirando el arma nota sus detalles. — Diría al menos unas veinte o treinta monedas de oro. Lo suficiente como para rentar una habitación de los suburbios de la clase alta de la ciudad. Pero mirando estas marcas creo que menos de la mitad ¿que había en la bolsa? —

— sólo pólvora y piedras. Creo que las usaba de balas para la pistola. —

— veremos que nos dan por ello en la casa de empeños. —

A la mañana siguiente fue vendida la pistola. Obtenidas las monedas de oro fueron guardadas seguramente bajo un sillón de una vieja guarida en las cloacas. Mirando las aguas que pasaban un objeto brillante se ve. Metiendo la mano en las sucias aguas este saca un brillante.  
— ¿esto es? — Dijo Talon.

Kavi haciéndolo a un lado se lo quita de las manos. — Debe de valer un montón. —

Talon lo golpea en la cara arrebatando el brillante de las manos con lo cual Kavi se defiende peleando con el en una pelea en la cual ambos jóvenes terminaron mal. Con la cara hinchada por los golpes Kavi se cubría el ojo. Talon por su parte se limpiaba la nariz sangrante. Llegando a un acuerdo ambos irían a la casa de empeño para vender el brillante. Para la mala suerte el pendiente solamente era cristal cortado para presumir. Decepcionados por el hallazgo lo rompen.

— Solo tu eres capas de encontrar basura de esa forma. —

Talon molesto le responde. — No me interesa. Esto es Noxus... ¿que riquezas esperas? Aquí la gente es pobre, los únicos que tienen el poder aquí son las familias de clase alta y los gremios que tienen los de esta ciudad. —

— Vamos a casa. Creo que si tenemos suerte podríamos llegar a entrar a uno de esos gremios. —

— ¿Para que? Si te unes al gremio de asesinos de Noxus ten en cuenta que lo primero que harás será asesinar gente para el intereses personales ¿acaso no piensas? —

— tu eres el que no piensas. Yo pongo las ideas para salir de este agujero. En cambio tu no haces nada más que robar... Yo no quiero seguir robando para sobrevivir. Yo quiero acostarme en una cama sin el miedo de amanecer degollado. Quiero sentir que me e ganado ese oro que tanto trabajamos. Quiero poder invitar a una chica ¿que no entiendes Talon? ¿acaso no aspiras a nada? —

— Mis metas son distintas a las tuyas. Yo no quiero ser visto por el mundo como un vulgar tipo. Pero eso es lo que somos. Nacimos en el barrio más pobre y ruin de Valoran y nada cambiará el hecho de que no somos nada. Eres tú el que no entiendes. —

Terminando la conversación ambos jóvenes llegan a casa. Acostados en sus hamacas sienten los gritos de otra víctima del barrio de la piedad.

A la mañana siguiente en el barrio fue encontrado un cadáver de una joven mujer. Violada y despojada de todo lo que tenía fue llevada por unos caminantes hacia la fosa común más cercana.

— habías visto tanta crueldad. —

— Si. Esto es el pan de cada día. Una lástima. — Dijo Talon. Caminando por las calles este observa un carruaje. Golpeando con el codo las costillas de Kavi para llamar su atención este señala el carruaje.

Corriendo tras de el esperan al momento que se detengan. Al ver parar el carruaje observan quienes bajaban. Mirando a los viejos Noxianos Talon da un paso hacia atrás. Kavi al verlo retroceder pregunta. — ¿para eso me haces correr? —

— No... Solo mira. — Los señores bajan del carro el cual de inmediato parte. Mirando quienes bajaban notan la presencia de dos soldados muy distintos a los uniformes normales. Detrás de los dos soldados un hombre de muy bien vestido entra hacia el edificio.

Entrando al lugar los dos soldados se quedan afuera del lugar. Talon haciendo un movimiento de mano como señal a su colega para que le siguiera. Subiendo por otra parte del edificio ambos entran sin ser vistos. Al no poder saber donde estaba aquel sujeto coloca su oreja en el suelo.

— No te hagas el experto. Busquemos al tipo, robamos el dinero y vayámonos. O mejor aun larguémonos de aquí, no me gusta este sitio. —

— Cállate Kavi. Esto es de mi interés. —

— ¿que interés? solo te brillaron los ojos. Si hay dinero de por medio tu lo detectas. —

— ¿Cuantas veces tienes la oportunidad de ver un carro en estas partes de Noxus? si eres millonario o tienes un negocio entre manos... No perderé esta oportunidad. —

Abriendo la puerta este empieza a escuchar la voz de un sujeto. — No quiero a la chica muerta. Baja esa daga. Yo me encargare de esto de ahora en adelante. —

— Como digas. La chica no vale nada de por si. Pero a su padre podría valer una fortuna. —

— Tu dijiste. No vale nada. El dinero es lo que menos me importa. Pero las propiedades que tiene su padre... Podría ser dueño de gran parte de Noxus, imagina dueño de la gran parte de este insignificante lugar. —

— Di lo que quieras. Tienes que pagar por ella. —

— Aquí tienes. Un vulgar ladrón no dejara de ser un ladrón. —

Escuchando el sonido de una bolsa de monedas cayendo al suelo. — Vah, tan poco por este trabajo. —

— Espera que es la mitad. En media hora llegara el padre y suplicara por su hija. Tan pronto que entregue la propiedad seremos mas que millonarios. —

— Me agrada la idea. —

Cerrando la puerta Talon observa a su compañero. Con los ojos brillantes por el dinero comenta. — Dinero por la chica. Y pensar que robamos mercancía por oro. Si hubiera sabido que el dinero esta en el secuestro habríamos empezado hace tiempo. —

— Y decías que querías una vida mejor. Si te pones a pensar nos meteríamos en un problema mas grave. Aun que el dinero no estaría mal. —

Escuchando los pasos subiendo las escaleras ambos salen por la ventana. — Ahora te quedaras aquí, pórtate bien que tu padre vendrá pronto. —

Sintiendo que algo caía con fuerza al suelo. Escuchando unos sollozos y la puerta cerrar fuertemente ambos entran a la habitacion. Mirando a una niña llorando en el suelo ambos se miran a los ojos. Asintiendo los dos con la cabeza ambos se acercan a la niña.

— Di tu nombre y a que familia perteneces. — Dijo Kavi. Volteando la niña observa ambos jóvenes parado frente a ella.

— Nadja De la Roze. — Dijo ella.

Ambos sonriendo hacia la chica la toman con lo cual ella comienza a gritar. — Silencio. — Dijo Talon. Poniendo su cuchilla sobre el cuello de la chica. Por el grito inmediatamente fueron alertados los captores. — Hey tu. — Grito el que la vigilaba. Kavi saltando por la ventana dejando solo a Talon con la chica. Presionando el cuchillo sobre el cuello de la niña dice. — Un paso mas y su garganta se abrirá. — Llegando mas hombres Talon lleva a la chica hacia la ventana arrojándola por ella.

Tirando su cuchilla esta encaja en el pecho de uno de los hombres cayendo hacia atrás por el impacto. Sin mirar atrás el salta para ver a su compañero corriendo con la niña en brazos. Los hombres corrían tras de los jóvenes los cuales no podían alcanzar por los callejones. Pierden de vista a los jóvenes Kavi suelta a la niña la cual cae al suelo. — ¿que quieren conmigo? —Dijo la niña.

— Bueno... hemos venido a rescatarte. — Dijo Kavi. Sonriendo la niña mira hacia Kavi. El sonriendo espera a la llegada de Talon.

— No nos persiguen. Si nos movemos rápido no nos alcanzaran. —

La niña abrazando a Talon dice. — Gracias por venir a rescatarme. —

Sin entender mira a su compañero. Tomándole del cuello de su ropa este le pregunta. — ¿que le has dicho? —

Golpeando su mano este se libera a lo cual le responde. — le dije que vinimos a rescatarla. —

— Torpe. Es el rescate. El dinero del rescate. Ahora creerá que somos sus salvadores. —

— ¿que no lo somos? —

— No... Digo si. Ah...complicas las cosas. Llevemosla y pidamos la recompensa. —

— Bueno bueno... ¿que vas hacer con tu parte? Yo voy a comprar un traje nuevo. —

— ¿mi parte? No pensarás que dividiremos la recompensa. —

— es obvio. Somos dos y la recompensa es grande. —

— un buen punto pero yo fui el que hizo casi todo el trabajo. —

— No me vengas con eso Talon. Somos un dúo. Estamos los dos en esto. —

La niña mirando a los dos peleando temía lo peor. Talon volteando un momento empieza a caminar hacia ella. Tomándole de la mano este le pregunta. — ¿Donde vives? —

Pasando la tarde de un lado a otro logran llegar a las afueras de Noxus. Cuidando los pasos Talon mantenía su distancia de la niña. Kavi se mantenía al lado de ella siendo guiado por sus pasos. Llegando al hogar de la niña observan a lo lejos un grupo de guardias bien preparados. Al ver a la niña inmediatamente parten hacia ella. Kavi se mantiene al lado de ella. Talon apresurado el paso llega al lado de ella con lo cual se para frente a los guardias.

— Hemos traído a la joven Nadja De la Roze la cual fue secuestrada para extorsionar al señor de la Roze. Pedimos la recompensa por la entrega. —

Los guardias inmediatamente rodean a los jóvenes llevándolos hasta el pórtico de una gran mansión. Afuera de esta ellos se le hicieron esperar. Saliendo fuera de la mansión un Yordles de elegante traje mira a los muchachos. Talon pasa su mano sobre su naris para limpiarse el sudor. Sin perder de vista al Yordle miran como se acerca a ellos.

— Gracias por traer a la Hija del señor de la Roze. Como han sido capas de rescstarla una recompensa sería lo más obvio, por el favor que han hecho. El problema es que han interferido interferido en nuestro negoció y para evitar que interfieran de nuevo mejor sería evitar que hablen. —

Los guardias sacando sus armas ambos reducen a los jóvenes. El Yordle tomando a la niña la amarra. Siendo tomada por los guardias el Yordle se arregla su traje. Mirando a los jóvenes dice. — Pongamos a esos bribones en la fosa común de Noxus. —

Kavi mirando con enojo al Yordle Intenta resistirse ante las cuerdas sin lograr nada. Llevados en carruaje hasta una la lejanía de la casa de la Roze, fueron sueltos por los guardias. Tomando sus navajas estos empujan fuera del carruaje en movimiento a los jóvenes. Ellos al bajar del carruaje tocan el filo de la navaja con los dedos ansiando la sangre de los chicos. Talon desatando las cuerdas que amarraban sus manos

Escapando de los soldados escucha la voz de Kavi pidiendo ayuda. Talon se detiene un momento en lo cual intenta de salvar a su compañero. Tomando unas piedras arroja con fuerza a los guardias. Escuchando insultos y amenazas logra desatar. Corriendo a más no poder intentan de desaparecer de la vista de los guardias. Una vez a salvó Kavi golpea a Talon en el rostro. Molesto Talon le devuelve los golpes. — Tu y tu maldita idea. Dinero de rescate. Un poco mas y nos matan. —

— Tampoco esperaba eso. El Yordle estaba tras eso del secuestro. Tampoco tu lo esperabas. —

Kavi cae al suelo de espaldas. Mirando al cielo dice. — que mala suerte. Acaso nada puede salir bien alguna vez. —

— Si te callaras tal vez podría pensar en algo. —

— Ya estoy cansado de esto Talon. Ya no quiero estar en Noxus. —

— Mientras sigamos aquí todo el mundo nos vera mal. No se que esperas. Si no tienes poder no tienes nada. —

Regresando a la calle de la piedad miran como los más pobres iban a la iglesia de Noxus. Talon mirando a la multitud empieza a seguirles. Entrando a la iglesia se sienta en los bancos. Kavi siguiendo a su amigo en la misa se sienta al lado. Ambos juntando sus manos en posición empiezan a orar junto a la multitud. El padre dando su sermón Intenta de mantener el espíritu de todos en lo alto. Al terminar el sermón Talon y Kavi seguían sentados.

— Creo que deberíamos abandonar esta sociedad. —

— ¿que dices? —

— Digo que nos separemos y probemos suerte por nuestra cuenta. —

— No lo dices en serio. No pensaras cuando estaba atado... —

— Piensa lo que quieras. No te puedo estar ayudando todo el tiempo. Mejor andaríamos por separado, cada quien su camino. —

Kavi levantándose de su asiento pasa de un lado a otro. Molesto se para frente a Talon pero sin decir nada se retira.

Talon caminando sin rumbo fijo observa un cadáver tirado en el suelo casi enfrente de la iglesia. Mirando a los lados un momento empieza a registrar el cadáver. Tomando de los bolsillos una moneda y un paño con una especie de insignia empieza a revisar más los cortes. Mirando el corte mal hecho en el estómago empieza a pasar su mano sobre la herida. Sintiendo la cálida sangre entre sus dedos llega a la conclusión que fue reciente. Mirando hacia atrás empieza a correr

Sintiendo que alguien le perseguía sube por los techos de las casas. Sea lo que le siguiera era bastante ágil. Volteando atrás un momento observa una figura oscura. Caminando de espalda nota al instante que estaba al borde del edificio. Sin mirar hacia atrás da un paso hacia atrás cayendo de lo alto al suelo.

Al estrellarse contra el suelo este se queda quieto. Al sentir que ya no le seguían se levanta del suelo adolorido. Caminando hacia las cloacas este empieza a mirar a sus alrededores para ver qué nadie le siguiera. Sentándose en su sillón este apoya su cabeza para dormir. Sintiendo bajo el asiento una bolsa este la saca y mirando las monedas de plata y cobre empieza a contar su fortuna


	3. Chapter 3

Corriendo por las calles con una bolsa en la mano Talon sube rápidamente un edificio. Perseguido por soldados este logra eludirlos. Aun teniendo su distancia sigue corriendo alejándose de todo hasta perder de vista hasta la ultima persona. Una vez seguro baja hasta su guarida. Abriendo la bolsa cuenta que todo estuviera ahí. Metiendo la mano saca un puñado de monedas de oro. Sentándose el el viejo sillon mete dentro el montón de monedas de oro. Paseando de un lado a otro en su guarida este se quita todos los harapos. Mirando sus pantalones viejos y rotos toma hilo y aguja para volver a cocerlos. Reparando parte de su ropa este se los vuelve a poner. Las botas viejas y abiertas causaban las ampollas en sus pies. Mirando en su pierna un insecto raro rápidamente lo aplasta. Pensando en un zancudo este se limpia de inmediato.

Tirando sus botas por el canal este toma unas pocas monedas para ir al centro del comercio. Mirando el calzado encuentra un par que se veían nuevas. Comprando y vistiendo un poco mejor empieza a sentirse capas de hacer algo mas grande. Mirando los soldados del ejercito Noxiano armados este se mezcla entre la multitud.

— Robando de nuevo Talon. — Dijo una voz familiar. Mirando a Kavi parado detrás de el no evita responder. — ¿como te a ido? —

— Me a ido bien. No me quejo. Conseguí trabajo y dentro de una semana ganare dinero e incluso conocí a una chica, no se si eso te impresiona pero creo que me a ido mejor que a ti. Creo que tu eras el que me retenía en el crimen. Eh podido surgir desde que nos separamos. —

Talon algo molesto agacha la cabeza. Al levantara le responde. — Me alegro por ti. — Caminando evita la conversación.

Mientras camina un fuerte dolor de estomago hace arrodillarse al joven. Vomitando en plena calle llama la atención de un individuo. — Eh chico ¿te encuentras bien? —

Tendiéndole una mano este sigue mirando al suelo. — ¿Estas bien? — Terminando de vomitar este saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo viejo y sucio. Limpiando su nariz y su boca este mira hacia quien le hablaba. Mirando a una joven de mal aspecto este le recibe la mano. Andrajosa y sucia nota sus ropas igual de viejas y roñosas. — ¿te encuentras bien? —

— Estaré bien. — extrañado ante aquella persona pregunta. — ¿por que te preocupas? — Mirando fijamente a la joven esta ase tapa la boca. Bajando la mirada le responde.

— Pense que estabas enfermo y que si necesitabas ayuda. —

Notando la bondad de esa persona se relaja un momento. — Estaré bien. —

— No esta bien. Estas muy pálido. — Levantando la manga del brazo del muchacho observa unos insectos pegados en su brazo. Pasando su dedo encima de su brazo aplasta muchos de ellos. — Oh no. Dijo ella. — Tomándolo de la mano lo lleva caminando por varias calles. Talon en un momento se resiste para que lo soltara. — Déjame en paz. —

— Tienes parásitos chupando tu sangre en casi todo tu cuerpo ¿Acaso no te sientes mal? —

— ¿parásitos? — Levantando su ropa observa su estomago el cual tenia un par de insectos apegado a su abdomen. Aplastando uno este mira la mancha de sangre que dejaba en su dedo.

— Sígueme, por aquí. —

Suspirando un momento el agacha la cabeza y sin decir nada le sigue. Mirando el camino que tomaba nota inmediatamente hacia donde se dirigía. El fuerte y casi dulce olor de la calle hizo recordar la miseria en donde vivía, en el barrio de la piedad muchas personas caminaban como almas sin rumbo. Aguantando el mareo que le provocaban esos parásitos.

Ella volteando un momento nota que el se detuvo. Tomándole de nuevo de la mano esta lo lleva deprisa hasta unas ruinas. Pasando un umbral que una cortina cubría ambos entran a la ruina. Ella al soltarlo lo deja sentado en el suelo. Abriendo los cajones de un deteriorado velador saca un frasco con un viscoso contenido. — No te gustara. Créelo. —

Vertiendo el contenido encima de el nota de inmediato como los insectos se alejaban volando. — ¿que es eso? —

— Es una mezcla de hierva y café molido y diluido en agua. Me fije un día que se morían y evitaban comer de esa planta. es eso así que no dejo que me piquen ¿te sientes bien? —

— Un poco ¿quien eres? —

— Oh... soy Nass. —

— Soy Talon. No sabia que vivías en la piedad. —

— Las mujeres y niños vivimos escondidos en este barrio ¿como es que sabes el nombre de este barrio? —

— Vivo en una guarida escondida. Pero por lo visto queda cerca de aquí. —

— ¿ya te vas? —

El mirando a sus alrededores nota lo desolado del lugar. — ¿a que viene la pregunta? —

— No nada. Pense que si ya te ibas. —

— ¿acaso quieres alguna compañía? —

— Estos no son barrios para estar solo. —

Talon sentado espera un momento. Tocando su estomago y sintiendo re sequedad en su garganta este se levanta. Tocando su bolsa este saca unas monedas. — Tengo hambre. — Dijo el. Ella mirándolo un momento arruga la frente. Revisando sus bolsillos esta saca una raíz algo masticada. — Solo tengo un poco de raíz de planta de pantano. Sabe horrible pero pasa el hambre. —

Levantándose este camina hacia la puerta, mirándole un momento le pregunta. — ¿vienes o no? — siguiéndole por las calles llegan a una taberna poco concurrida.

Ella se habia sacado su capucha. Su pelo anaranjado y sucio como desaliñado hacían de recordar de donde venia. La tierra sobre su cara se hacia notar al igual que su sudor. los ojos verdes miraban a sus alrededores insegura de todo el lugar que le rodeaba con boca cerrada y manos juntas esta permanecía en la silla.

Una moza trae la carta con lo cual Nass la recibe. — vuelvo en un momento. — Dijo la moza. Nass mirando el menú mueve a Talon un instante. — ¿estas seguro que puedo ordenar lo que quiera? —

— eh... por supuesto. — Dijo el. Ella mirando el menú dice. — Creo que tomare lo mas barato. No quiero aprovecharme de tu fortuna. —

— Como digas. —

El recibiendo el menú de manos de ella arruga la frente intentado leer la carta. Moviendo los labios este empezaba a mirar a todos lados. — ¿Que te ocurre? — Pregunto Nass. El cerrando la carta dice. — Creo que tomare lo mismo que tu. —

— ¿que ocurre? —

— Nada. — Dijo el en respuesta. extrañada esta abre la carta lo cual lee en voz alta. — ¿por que no mejor pruebas el pollo con ensalada. —

El se mantenía mirando al suelo. — mira. También tienen sopa de mariscos y sopa de verduras. —

— ¿que más? — pregunto Talon.

— hay sopa de cabeza de pescado, filete de res... Caldo de pollo. pollo con cualquier agrefado. Estofado de conejo guiso y otras cosas. —

— ¿cuanto cuesta el estofado de conejo? —

— es barato. Como unas 70 monedas de cobre. —

— voy a querer eso entonces. —

Servida la comida un plato con carne de conejo se es servido a Talon a lo cual Nsss Come lo mismo. Pagada la comida empiezan a deambular por las calles de Noxus.

— Es raro comer en un bar. —

Talon mirándole un momento le responde. — Tampoco se puede ir a un restaurante sin que te miren de mala forma. Mejor un bar. Ahí llega toda la basura de la ciudad. —

—ja. Que cumplido. — Dijo ella. Talon riendo por dentro no evita preguntar. — ¿de hace cuanto estas en las calles? —

— Creo que desde siempre. —

— vaya. Nada que comparar. Tambié vivo de aquí para allá ¿no tienes familia? —

Negando con la cabeza está guarda silencio. Mirando las calles de otro barrió notan como cambiaban las condiciones de manera considerable. Mirando edificios bien cuidados y otra clase de personas ambos sienten un aire más tranquilo a su alrededor.

— Si uno viera estos lugares dudarian si Noxus tiene mala fama. —

— No por eso tendría mala fama. Recuerda que todos estos tienen negocios escondidos. Imagina que los Demacianos. Tienen negocios con piltover y piltover tienen enemigos con los de Zaun y Zaun tiene negocios con los de Noxus. Y con eso también tiene bandera neutral hacia Demacia. Un motivo será más que suficiente para una guerra de Noxus y Demacia. —

— Oh... — Dijo ella. Mirando a otro lado dice. — Espero que eso no ocurra. —

Levantándose de hombros este le responde. — quien sabe. En total Noxus está lleno de ratas. No dudaría que alguien apuñale a alguien por la espalda para iniciar una pelea. —

Entre lo que conversaban un par de borrachos salen de la cantina para pelear. Entre eso Talon se detiene a ver la pelea a lo cual la que le acompañaba tiraba de su brazo para retirarse.

— ¿que ocurre? —

— sólo vámonos. No quiero presenciar esto. —

Del bar un Viejo Yordle sale ebrio y rompiendo la jarra de vidrio con su cabeza grita. — ¿quien les invito a esta pelea? — entrando a la pelea este comienza a golpear ambos soldados con sus pequeñas y peludas manos.

La pelea se volvía más violenta a lo cual está se retira. Talon se queda parado mirando como el Yordle le daba una paliza ambos hombres borrachos. Terminando la pelea Talon empieza arrastrar a uno de los dos quedando como buena persona. Al llevárselo hasta un cierto punto comienza a registrarlo. Tomando su bolsa de monedas observa un verdadero botín. Tomando un puñado de monedas de oro este se lo guarda celosamente dejando con un par al borracho. Caminando de vuelta hacia la guarida este se sienta un momento en su sillón.

Holiendo su ropa este sentía el olor a café. Pensando un momento visita el lugar de Nass. Notando que ahí no estaba no le pone importancia. Tomando el camino hacia el centro este comienza a escuchar como se inicia otra pelea. Evitando el lugar llega hacia la plaza central evitando todo tipo de problema. Mirando hacia una pileta no evita notar a alguien conocido sentado ahí.

— ¿que no estabas en tu trabajo? —

— ah hola Talon. Estaba aquí para esperar a mi jefe. —

— ¿que se supone que hacías? —

— Tengo un trabajo llevando mercancía de Noxus hacia Zaun. —

— ¿que clase de mercancía? — pregunto Talon.

Kavi no parecía saber que era la mercancía que tenía que transportar. Caminando de un lado a otro este le responde. — No se. —

Llegando un señor de barba blanca limpiándose las manos observa detenidamente a los muchachos. Identificando a uno dice. — Es hora de partir Kavi. —

— En un momento. Nos vemos Talon. —

El viejo rascándose la barba dice. — ¿ese es tu amigo? —

Kavi haciéndose a un lado. — El es Talon. Un amigo. —

— Con que un amigo. Dime chico ¿te interesaría ganarte veinte monedas de oro? —

El sonriendo le responde. — ¿que hay que hacer? —

Siguiéndolo hasta los muros de Noxus los dos muchachos son puestos a las riendas guiando a los caballos. La carga era de madera donde se escuchaban unos golpes. — Ignoren el ruido. Será más fácil. —

Kavi iba detrás del viejo y Talon al final. Subiendo a las carretas empiezan a viajar hacia Zaun. El calor del sol golpea las cabezas de las personas. Poco a poco los golpes de las cargas dejaban de sonar. Talon mirando hacia atrás un momento nota una tabla algo suelta de la carga. Enterrando un cuchillo este la abre. Sin poder ver nada adentra de golpe observa una boca la cual rápidamente aspiraba el aire fresco. Talon rompiendo la tabla deja entrar la luz a lo cual observa a un montón de personas dentro. Mirando las mujeres y niños este los identifica de inmediato. Las personas eran de los barrios más pobres de Noxus. Al poner la tabla de nuevo este sigue el camino hacia Zaun.

Cayendo la noche llegan a Zaun. Bajando de las carretas el viejo se desaparece un momento. Varios hombres de la nada aparecen. El viejo llega desde las puertas de Zaun con otro mas. Dándole una bolsa de monedas estos se aprietan las manos terminando con el trato.

— Bien chico. Aquí termina el trato. Espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje. — entregando las monedas de oro a Talon el viejo toma un par de mulas. Kavi siguiéndole le pregunta. — ¿Vienes de vuelta a Noxus? —

— Creo que daré un paseo por Zaun. —

— Pero... — Dijo Kavi. El viejo tomando del brazo al chico le dice. — si el quiere pasear por Zaun no hay razón para detenerlo. En total el tendrá que volver a su modo a no ser que quiera quedarse. —

— ¿seguro que no vienes Talon? —

— Estare bien. Solo quiero ver que tiene esta ciudad. —

Siguiendo a los carros Talon llega al centro de la ciudad. Entrando a un laboratorio clandestino observa como paraban los carros. Los hombres entraban al edificio a lo cual Talon vio su oportunidad. Abriendo con su cuchilla el candado de los carros observa algunos Noxianos muertos y amarrados. Cortando las cuerdas este los libera en la ciudad.

Al abrir el carro que escoltaba el viejo observa con tristeza que la gran mayoría había muerto por la calor. Sin encontrar a ninguno vivo. al abrir el ultimo carro el cual el escoltaba observa a todos los noxianos los cuales la gran mayoría eran niños. — Salgan de aquí pero no vuelvan a Noxus. —

Sin importarle donde vayan este los libera. Mirando el carro observa al ultimo noxiano que quedaba. — ¿que esperas corre? —

— ¿Talon? —

— ¡¿Nass?! — El sintiendo que alguien venia le toma de la mano a lo cual mirando las alcantarillas ambos se meten dentro. Corriendo sobre las sucias aguas Nass le dice a Talon.

— No puedo creer que traficas personas ¡Eres lo peor! —

— Yo no sabia que era lo que llevaba. —

— Yo te vi cuando sacaste la tabla. —

— Si pero si los liberaba en ese momento me metería en problemas muy serios. —

— ¿Ahora que se supone que haga? Estoy confiando en un criminal peligroso. —

— Lo siento pero ese no es mi problema. —

— Soy tu problema cuando abriste esa tabla y liberaste a la gente. —

— Calma deja pensar en algo. —

Mirando hacia arriba Talon observa otra tapa de alcantarilla. Abriendo la tapa este extiende la mano para sacar a la niña. Caminando por Zaun este le pregunta. — ¿Como fue que terminaste ahí? —

— Fue después que te deje en la pelea fuera del bar.—

— ¿No te gusta la violencia? —

Negando con la cabeza está le responde. — Yo quisiera que Noxus sea una ciudad pacífica pero... Esas situaciones. —

— Eres Noxiana pero anhelas la paz... Es un deseo egoísta. —

— ¿que dices? —

Entregando una bolsa este le dice. — vete a Demasia. Ahí encontrarás algo de tranquilidad. O a Vandle. Dicen que es muy lindo lugar. —

— ¿Como lo sabes? —

— No lo sé... Pero suena un buen lugar. —

Dando media vuelta este la deja. Ella abriendo la bolsa observa una considerable cantidad de oro. Apretando la bolsa está lo ve alejarse. Sacando una moneda está le grita. — ¡Oye Talon! —

El volteando le observa un momento. Ella le arroja una moneda a lo cual le dice. — ¡Espero volver a verte Talon! —

Riendo el le responde. — Yo a ti no. —

Sin escuchar lo que el le respondió este levanta la mano y se devuelve a Noxus.

Apenas llegando a Noxus pasa las paredes. Mirando en la entrada a su amigo Kavi este inmediatamente lo golpea en la cara. Kavi sin entender el por qué se queda en el suelo preguntando. — ¿por que fue eso? —

— ¿acaso sabes en qué te has metido? —

— a ver... ¿En que? —

— acabas de vender personas a Zaun. Pensé que eras estúpido pero eso si que lo fue. —

— Vamos. Sabes que está ciudad está plagada de ratas ¿quien las hechara de menos? Con este trabajo ganaré más de quinientas monedas de oro. Muchas más de lo que hubiésemos ganado robando a pobres diablos. —

Talon cerrando el puño guarda silencio ante el punto que había tomado Kavi. Dejándolo como estaba este se regresa a su guarida. Talon sentado en su sillón saca de el una bolsa llena de oro. Pensando en cuanto valía una vida.


	4. Chapter 4

En la plaza central de Noxus los más ricos de la ciudad paseaban sin preocupaciones. Talon miraba desde la pileta aquellas personas. Metiendo su mano en la limpia agua de la pileta este se lava la cara. Al mirarse en el reflejo nota que se tenía que cortar o amarrar su cabello.

Secándose la cara se levanta y sigue su camino deambulando por las calles Intenta de olvidarse por un momento al sector que pertenecía.

Enfrente de la calle principal observa a Kavi el cual estaba vistiendo mejor que antes. Al verlo le dice. — ¿que te trae por aquí? —

— Parece que vas bien en ese negoció ¿cuantas vidas has vendido? —

— que importa. Solamente transportó. No recolectó. Pero no necesariamente sólo son personas. Depende del encargo. Ayer solamente me gané ochenta monedas de oro por otro viaje a Zaun. —

— Parece que el negocio su está en el secuestro. —

Talon no le prestaba atención por un momento. Callado Kavi lo observa a lo cual le dice. — vamos... No puedes estar molesto. Después de todo algo así pasaría en Noxus. Claro que es molesto por que se tratan de personas pero piensa que pudimos ser nosotros en algún momento. —

— Eso es buen punto. Todavía recuerdo que hace unos meses nos perseguían pero no lo lograban. —

— Era por que somos muy hábiles. Y si Noxus nos dió la habilidad entonces por qué no sacar provecho. —

— Se que no es justo. —

— Pero tampoco es correcto andar robando... Aún que sea para comer. —

Ambos callados un rato Kavi rompe el silencio sacando su bolsa. — Vamos a comer algo. Yo invito. —

Ambos entrando a un restaurante elegante. A la primera impresión de Talon era tan grande como el lugar al que nunca había entrado. El mozo mirando a los muchachos se molesta a lo cual dice. — Ustedes no pertenecen aquí. Largo de aquí. —

Kavi molesto le responde. — Entonces gastaremos nuestro oro en cualquier otra parte. — metiendo su mano dentro de la bolsa y sacando un montón de monedas. Impresionado al que recibía a la gente este los deja pasar. Sentados en una mesa llega el que atendía. Entregando la carta Kavi le pregunta. — ¿cual es el especial de hoy? —

Dicho el especial ambos ordenan a lo cual una vez retirado el mozo Kavi empieza hablar. — Supongo que así deben de vivir los ricos. —

Talon cruzándose de brazos en la mesa le responde. — supongo. —

— ¿como te a ido? —

— Voy por aquí y por allá. Los problemas me llegan pero salgo como puedo de ellos. —

Recibiendo la comida ambos comen. Entre bocados Kavi le comenta. — Mañana entregaremos un cargamento de armas. De Zaun hacia Noxus. Si quieres acompañarnos podrías ganar algo de dinero. —

— Tentadora oferta pero no quiero tener tantos problemas. Ni menos con tráfico de armas. —

— Bueno allá tú. Sólo te lo ofrecí por que pensé en que si querrías trabajo. —

Entre comida alguien más llega al restaurante. Poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Kavi este comenta. — Pensé que te encontraría aquí y estaba en lo cierto. —

— Ah... Jefe. —

— Termina luego. Partiremos en una hora. —

Mirando a Talon este dice. — ah con que es tu amigo de la otra vez. Me llegó una carta al día siguiente del encargo. Estaban molestos por que el encargo escapó. Pero no es nuestro problema ya que cuando lo entregamos estaba todo. Hablan mucho los de Zaun pero que importa. Es culpa de ellos no cuidar su mercancía. —

Saliendo del restaurante Kavi pregunta. — ¿tuviste algo que ver? —

— No se de que me hablas. —

Terminando de comer ambos se despiden. Kavi partió de inmediato a su trabajo. Talon sólo por las calles miraba a su alrededor. Pasando por fuera de un puesto de paletería observa a un gran señor de rojizo cabello. Notando que algo guardaba Talon se apresura para chocar con el.

Chocando con el señor Talon cae al suelo. al mirarlo lle dice. — Disculpe. — con lo cual el tendiendole la mano le responde. — Culpa mía. Pero regrésame la bolsa de dinero. Mi hija se molestara si no le traigo su regalo de cumpleaños. —

Metiendo su mano el el abrigo de Talon este le quita la bolsa que había robado. Metiendo su mano dentro le dice. — La vida en Noxus es difícil. Pero hay otras formas de ganar dinero a parte de robar. — arrojando una moneda de oro a las manos del chico. Caminando por la calle se va aquel sujeto. Talon apretando la moneda con su mano sonríe un momento. Admitiendo su falta de habilidad.

Llegando a la guarida este toma tablas que flotaban por el rio. Colocándola por la pared este empieza a lanzar su cuchilla. Una y otra vez para practicar su precisión.

Fallando en todos los que lanzaba llegó a la conclusión de que no era bueno a larga distancia. Aburrido se sienta en el sillón. Sin ánimos de nada se duerme. Cerrando los ojos por un momento este escucha un fuerte ruido. Al ponerse de pie observa a Kavi el cual estaba herido en la frente.

— Talon ¿que tal estás? —

— ¿que te sucedió? —

— Digamos que entregamos las armas pero el trato era de poco fiar. Así que mataron al viejo. Yo escape y tome algunas armas pero bueno. Creo que volvimos donde mismo. —

— Sabía que pasaría algo así. —

— ¿en serio? —

— No. Pero bueno ¿Ahora sabes que vas hacer? —

— Tal vez volver a las andadas. —

— Hay cosas que no cambian. —

Tendiendole la mano a Kavi este le pregunta. — ¿quieres volver al negocio? —

Soltando la bolsa de armas le contesta. — Ahora con más herramientas... ¿por que no? —

— Kavi... Tengo hambre. —

— Yo también... ¿vamos al restaurante?

Ambos salen de la guarida. Llegando al barrio alto de Noxus estos llegan al restaurante en el que almorzaron en la tarde. A punta de pistolas reducen al portero. Tomando una carretilla toman todo lo que no estaba sujeto y que no pesará tanto. Robando el restaurante ambos corrían con la carga. Talon dando el tiempo para escapar Kavi tropieza rompiendo la rueda de la carretilla.

Para ganar más tiempo Talon golpea al portero y corriendo hacia Kavi toma la mitad de lo robado y comienza a correr. Kavi haciendo lo mismo toma el resto y corre.

Una vez a salvó en los techos de Noxus empiezan a mirar lo que tomaron. — nunca pensé que la carne de cerdo fuera tan suave al masticarla. —

— No sólo eso. Estas Cebollas si son buenas para guiso. —

Dando un festín para dos con la comida. Celebrando el que se hayan reunido.


	5. Chapter 5

Pasado los días se iban vendiendo la gran parte de las armas. Las de fuego sólo causaban problemas por su ruido. Las lanzas eran muy grandes para el escape y las espadas muy pesadas para los débiles brazos. Las cuchillas muy pequeñas para poder usarse como se deben. Las heridas causadas por el llevarlas y por su mal uso dejaron a los dos muchachos con dolor y bastante dinero.

— ¿que nos quedan? —

Talon mirando la bolsa observa un par de pistolas. Al tomarla este nota su peso. — están cargadas. Hay dos pistolas cargadas... —

— Lástima que las armas no nos sirvieron de mucho. —

— aún que debo decir que las lanzas eran muy buenas pero no es para nosotros. —

— Si lo piensas bien ninguna fue hecha para nosotros. —

— Buen punto. —

En la venta de armas fue fácil deshacerse de todo. Sin poder guardar nada para ellos regresan a la guarida sin nada mas que una bolsa repleta de monedas de cobre y de plata. En la plaza de la ciudad ambos se corrían por una improvisada carrera.

Llegando primero. El se burla del otro. Una vez cansados observan el muelle. El último mes todas los intentos de asaltos y robos han sido de mal en peor. Las armas eran un problema menor. La incapacidad de Kavi era lo molesto para Talon. Ambos mirando un muelle notan una nave Jonia con la bandera de Noxus. Talon sacando de su bolsillo una daga este mira un momento a Kavi. Este revisando su bolsillo saca una pistola. Esperando a caer la noche ambos corren de lado a lado para llegar al muelle. Mirando las luces apagadas entran por el techo.

Ambos una vez dentro observan un montón de cajas. Sin saber cuál abrir toman lo de las más cercanas. Al abrirla observan un montón de metal procesado. Habiendo caja por caja sólo encontraban materiales de creación. Habiendo hasta la última encuentran un montón de tela. Bajando al primer nivel del edificio Kavi abre la primera caja la cual impresionado encuentra una espada. — ¡Mira! — Dijo el muchacho.

Una bala rosa la cabeza del muchacho. — Ah... Ladrones. — disparando ráfagas de disparos. Golpeando los alrededores. Herido por uno de los disparos Talon se cubre el hombro con su mano. Mirando una ventana este la rompe saltando a través de esta

Herido escapa hacia la guarida. Una vez a salvó Talon introduce sus dedos en la herida del hombro. Aguantando el dolor adentra sus dedos más adentro. Sacando la bala este toma aire y se aguanta el dolor. Sacando al fin el proyectil este se sienta en el sillón. Kavi al poco tiempo logra llegar bien a la guarida. Con algo entre manos este dice. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —

Callado este lo observa. Tapando la herida con su mano este lo observa un momento. — Vaya... No sabía que alguien estaba vigilando el puerto. —

Mientras Talon respiraba más apresurado Kavi empieza a pasarse de lado a lado. — supongo que si lo intentamos de nuevo podríamos hacernos con lo que ellos tengan. —

— ¿la pistola? — pregunto Talon.

— Está descargada. Use la última bala para escapar. —

— Kavi... Eres un torpe. —

— Vah... Ni que tú fueras tan bueno. —

— Todos los atracos han salido mal. —

— Bueno... Esas armas no nos servian para esos atracos. —

— Tu no sirves. Me e dado cuenta en todo este tiempo. Por tu incompetencia pudimos haber muerto. —

— Vamos... Esto no fue tan grave. —

Sacando su mano de la herida este contempla como la sangre bajaba a chorro. Tapando su herida este le responde. — No puedo esperar mucho de ti... Ni siquiera se si puedo confiar en ti.—

Kavi molesto le responde. — ¿acaso me estás echando de nuevo? Mira que e encontrado. —

Destapando lo que tenía en sus brazos. Mostrando una espada de cierra larga. Con su hoja de cierra se daba cuenta de su capacidad en una profunda herida. — Una hoja Jonia. Está cosa valdría una buena suma en el mercado. —

— Déjala encima y vete. — Dijo Talon.

— Espera. Esa hoja es mía. —

— Si una fortuna vale entonces la conservó. Después de todo tu causaste esto. — Señalando su herida.

— Entonces entrégame mi parte. —

— ¿que parte? —

— Quiero la mitad del dinero que hay en el sillón. —

— Ni de broma. —

Kavi camina hacia el sillón y toma la bolsa de dinero. Mirando dentro este saca más de dos puñados para sus bolsillos.

— Con esto saldré de este basurero. — Dijo Kavi. Mirando a Talon este le dice molesto. — espero que no termines en la fosa común. —

Kavi tomando la bolsa de monedas empieza a pensar un momento. Pateando el sillón encuentra otras dos bolsas mas. Mirando el estado de Talon este le responde. — Si terminamos este dúo creo que merezco mi porcentaje de todos los trabajos. — Tomando una bolsa de dinero Talon inmediatamente se levanta para golpearlo en la cara.

Kavi respondiendo con un revez empieza a golpear a Talon. Apretando con su mano la herida del hombro este empieza a gritar. Talon dando un rodillazo en el estomago inmediatamente prosigue con un puñetazo en la cara. Kavi responde al puñetazo tomando de la mano a Talon, con una mano sujetándolo este golpea con la otra su brazo. Tirándolo al suelo este toma la espada y apenas volteando este tiene a Kavi de frente. Con la boca abierta este miraba a Talon. El sintiendo un peso que iba hacia el da un paso atrás con lo cual observa la cuchilla enterrada en el pecho.

Con enojo este lo empuja hacia adelante, viéndolo caer al suelo este se arrastraba. Mirando a Talon este le extiende la mano a lo cual Talon. — A... Ayúdame. —

El apretando la espada con su mano la coloca sobre el cuello de Kavi. — Pense... que eramos amigos. — Degollándolo le responde. — Lo dijiste... Eramos amigos. —

Con el cadáver en la guarida Talon se sienta en el sillón. Con respiración alterada este comienza a calmarse. Mirando el cadáver de Kavi cierra su mano izquierda pero con mucho dolor la otra. El intenso dolor le hacia palpitar su brazo. Rompiendo tela este comienza a enrollarlo en su brazo. Mirando el cadáver de Kavi comienza a registrar sus pertenencias. Tomando el dinero lo mira un momento, arrojándolo al suelo este encuentra un brazalete de plástico. Ajustándolo en su brazo roto este logra usarlo como tablilla.

Mirando la espada con su mano izquierda este comienza a agitarla. Resbalando entre sus dedos la espada se da cuenta que tampoco estaba para sus manos. Escuchando los gritos de arriba la mente de Talon comienza a divagar. Apretando la cuchilla con su mano izquierda empieza apretar su mano del brazo malo. Rompiendo la empuñadura y rompiendo el pomo del arma este se queda con la pura hoja. Con la tela empieza ajustarla al brazalete. Apuñalando un trozo de madera Talon logra ajustar el arma. Subiendo a la superficie observa a una mujer gritando por las calles. Notando como corría sabia de que se trataba. Sin dejar que le vea este espera a ver quien le seguía. Un hombre encapuchado corría tras la dama. Al verlo apenas asomándose le entierra su espada en el pecho. Después de apuñalarlo este procede a degollarlo.

Sin mucha practica con esa espada Talon procede a despojar de los objetos al cadáver. Tomando sus cuchillas este empieza armarse de a poco. Oculto entre las sombras empieza a acechar las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Con esto terminamos este Fic. No se si seguirlo hasta Freljord o hasta que llega a la Casa de Du Couteau**

 **Ya que Talon y Twitch son mis únicos campeones AD favoritos.**

 **Se puede elegir el siguiente Fic con**

 **A. - Continuar con Talon.**

 **B. - Un Fic Infancia negra con Veigar.**

 **C. - Un Fic de Aventuras de Braum.**

 **Un gran saludo a todos quienes hayan leído esta basura y haya perdido el tiempo a parte de jugar el juego. Saluda el invocador ElNathato de LAS.**

 **Suerte GG well played**


End file.
